Te protéger
by Saraneh
Summary: Sasuke compte garder son secret hors de porté de Naruto, et ainsi de le protéger de loin. Mais comment faire lorsque leur passé commun les rattrape ?
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Te protéger_

_Auteur : Saraneh_

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rating : M_

_Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto  
_

_Résumé : Sasuke compte garder son secret hors de porté de Naruto, et ainsi de le protéger de loin. Mais comment faire lorsque leur passé commun les rattrape ? _

_World : Monde réel_

_Note : Une fic' assez sombre, que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ^^ je compte sur votre soutient, c'est la première fiction que je publie.  
_

_Introduction_

**Il** ouvrit les yeux. Ne reconnut l'endroit où **il** était. La pièce était sombre, mais **il** pouvait distinguer la fin du matelas sur lequel **il** était. C'était tout. Mais **il** savait que ce n'était pas **son** lit.

**Ses** poignets lui faisaient mal. Le sang n'arrivait plus au bout de **ses** doigts. **Il** essaya de se tordre pour voir ce qu'il se passait avec **ses** mains. Et ce qu'**il** vit ne fut pas réjouissant ; **il** était attaché au cadre du lit par des lanières de cuir. Prenant conscience de ce que cela signifiait, **il** regarda son corps. **Il** avait encore son pantalon. Mais pas pour longtemps, se disait-**il**.

Et c'est ainsi que commença le calvaire d'un jeune garçon blond de 16 ans.

**Il** regarda le plafond. Ne pensa plus à rien. Il était inutile de se lamenter. Inutile d'espérer.

"L'espoir fait vivre, parait-il. Je dois donc être mort."

**Il** n'avait pas la force de parler. A peine de penser. Les minutes passèrent. Les heures passèrent. Et le jeune garçon regardait toujours le plafond. Personne ne passait. En un sens, c'était plutôt bien pour **lui**. Mais **il** ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ça allait bientôt être **son** tour.

Car **il** n'était pas seul. **Il** le savait, **il** l'avait vu au journal télévisé. Sept enfants avaient déjà été kidnappés par le même ravisseur. De la même façon. Avec un bouton de rose rouge déposé au creux de l'oreiller. **Il** l'avait vu le mettre, avant de succomber dans l'inconscience.

Huit enfants, tous dans la même galère. Combien pourront s'en sortir ? "Aucun, se disait-**il**. Au moins je n'aurais pas la culpabilité du survivant."

Et c'est sur cette pensée à l'humour noir qu'**il** s'endormit, redoutant le moment où **il** se réveillera.

_Chapitre 1__er__ POV Sasuke_

Finit la cure de désintox. Bonjour le lycée. Tout ça pour me réintégrer au système. Pourquoi j'ai pas dit non ? La flemme d'argumenter, tout simplement. Heureusement que je serai dans la classe d'Hinata, au moins je connais quelqu'un. Y'avait Numéro 6 normalement, Sai.

Arrivé. Bonjour tout le monde. Assit. Écouter. Prendre des notes. Dormir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'écouterai ? J'ai déjà mon bac. Et une licence en psycho. QI de 213.

Enfin le midi. Hinata et Sai à mes côtés, on va manger. Discussion toute banale. C'est là dans le couloir que je le vois. Numéro 8. Celui que je dois protéger. Celui à qui j'ai fait du mal. Ma raison de vivre. Un vrai beau gosse, blond, belle carrure, et des yeux à se damner. En train de rigoler bêtement avec ses potes. Ça me rassure. Il va bien. Tout va bien.

Hein ? Du shopping après les cours ? Pourquoi pas. La demoiselle Hyuga est si divertissante à habiller. Je ferai fermer les magasins dans lesquels on entrera. Sai, t'as ton appareil photo avec toi ? OK, ça sera shooting photo dans des habits de marques.

Hyuga cousin s'approche. Je suis qui ? Le petit nouveau qui a vu ta cousine en sous-vêtements. Je laisse les autres répondre. Il me lance en regard noir. Rien à foutre. Et voilà tout une clique qui se ramène. On est à la cantine au fait. Et merde, ils rapprochent les tables. De trois, on est passé à onze. Pourquoi ça m'emmerde ? Parce qu'y a mon blond, qui s'assit juste à côté de moi. Sai va pas arrêter de me mater. Genre « quel sont tes réactions face au mec que tu as violé pendant un an ? ». Fait chier.

En plus il m'adresse la parole. Merde.

« - Salut, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. C'est toi le nouveau ?

-Nh.

-Sasuke, c'est ça ? Ton frère n'arrête pas de faire des éloges sur toi…

-… »

Mon frère, responsable de l'enquête sur le kidnapping des enfants numéros. Étant numéro 1, je lui ai mâché tout le boulot. J'en ai ma claque. J'me barre. Je peux par rester à côté de lui. Faudra bien que je m'y habitue, mais pas maintenant. J'prend mon plateau, le range, quitte la cantine. Besoin d'air. Dehors. Je m'assoie dans l'herbe, m'adossant à un mur, met mes écouteurs. Autre monde dans ma tête. Sans rien. Nada.

Hinata me rejoint. Met sa tête sur mon épaule. Dodo.

Elle me réveille quelques instants plus tard. Les cours reprennent. Une après-midi de lycéen, ça ressemble à ça alors ? C'est chiant ! On fout rien et pourtant on est fatigué quand même. Étrange.

Hop là, direction magasins ! Chères vendeuses, merci de ne pas nous déranger. Voici un petit haut qui lui ira très bien ! Avec ce jeans ? Non, non... Celui là alors ? Non plus... Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! Avec la ceinture là ce sera parfait ! Détache tes cheveux. Voilà. Magnifique.

Et ça à continué comme ça pendant 1h30 environs. Les photos vont être splendides. Oui j'aime les fringues, je suis pas gay pour rien.

Rentré à la maison. Première journée banale finie. Rapport au grand frère. Quoi ? Manger, devoir, dodo ? Rêve pas non plus. Y a un concert d'un groupe amateur, qui reprennent rock et métal. Je boufferai un truc dans un Convinence Store. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'approcherai pas de poudre blanche suspecte, ni de seringue, ni de joint. Juste des cigarettes. Oui, je ferai attention. Non, je dors ici, pas de plan cul pour ce soir. Je te SMS quand je rentre.

Trop bon ce concert. Ils sont doué dit donc ! Je reviendrai. Mmh ? Du bruit ? Une dispute ? « dégage » ? « lâche-moi » ? « va baiser ailleurs » ? Mais je connais cette voix !

Et voici mon blond qui se fait agressé. Tentative de viol. Bien sûr, « tentative », je vais pas le laisser là quand même, je vais le protéger ! Ça fait Loïs Lane et Clark Kent... Pfff... Ringard. Bon, j'agis oui ou merde ! Toi mon salaud, tu dégage ta main de ses fesses !

Il résiste ? Je suis plus fort que toi. « Dégage ». Un simple mot, dit correctement, fait de l'effet. D'ailleurs il cours. Bye bye.

Je regarde le blond. Chemise déchiré. Plus de boutons. Et en plus, il habite loin. Je vais pas le laisser à moitié à poil en plein milieu de la nuit !

« -Sasuke ?

-Mmh ?

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi. »

Il a un énorme sourire sur la gueule.

« -Quoi ?

-C'est la plus longue phrase que tu ai dite.

-Tss. »

J'me barre. Pourquoi il me suit pas ?

« -Qu'est-ce tu fout ?

-Euh...

-Viens. »

Et merde, il sourit encore. Il va pas bien lui. Trop positif. Mon inverse.

On arrive chez moi. Itachi est encore là, devant la télé.

« -Sasuke ? Tu rentre tôt. »

Il se retourne et là il voit un petit blond qui me suit. Il a pas l'air choqué. Mais bon, le visage impassible, c'est génétique chez les Uchiwa.

Il se lève et questionne Naruto, pendant que je vais lui chercher une chemise. Noire. Je reviens.

« -Merci Sasuke.

-Nh.

-Itachi, tu veux bien me ramener chez moi ?

-Ouais, OK. »

Ils discutent. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Ils partent. Je me remet de tout mes états. Je l'ai aidé ! Je l'ai aidé ! Youpi ! Tralalilalèreuh !

Fin des réjouissances. Dodo.

**Son** kidnappeur** le** déplace. Il **lui** a mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Il **l**'enferme dans une petite pièce vide.

« Je nous ai amené de la distraction »

Peur. Angoisse. Ces sentiments **le **tétanisait. **Il** entendit d'autres pas. Il y avait une autre personne avec le kidnappeur. **Son** bourreau.

**Il** entendit un murmure.

« Tu sais quoi faire, Numéro 1 »

Un numéro ? **Il** allait se faire torturer par un de ses camarades d'infortune ? Car c'était cela non, de la torture ?

**Il** le sent s'approcher de lui. **Il** ne bouge pas. **Il** sent des mains palper **son** corps, **son** torse. Puis, **son** pantalon. Voilà l'effroyable vérité. Il les forçait à se violer entre eux. C'était joyeux.

Lorsque Numéro 1 titilla **ses** tétons,** il** gémit. Merde. **Il** était excité. Une autre main sur **sa** verge. Oh merde, merde, merde...

Un doigt. Un autre doigt. Puis un troisième. Il les enleva, et **il** sentit quelque chose de plus dur, plus gros. L'autre s'allongea quasiment sur lui, sa bouche prêt de **son** oreille. Il chuchota.

« Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je suis désolé »

C'est vrai, ils étaient tout les deux des victimes. **Il **se détendit du mieux qu'**il** pouvait. Numéro 1 s'enfonça. Putain qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. Il bougea. Des larmes de douleur **lui ** échappait. Quand soudain, une explosion de sensation. Plaisir. Bien-être. Contentement. Satisfaction. Que c'était bon.

La jouissance approchait. C'était dommage. Pouvoir enfin toucher quelqu'un, avoir un contact physique, pouvoir entendre quelqu'un... Ça faisait du bien. Mais cela va être bientôt finit, dès qu'un liquide blanc sera sortit.

Finit. Les respirations se calmaient. Numéro 1 repartait. **Lui**, **il **restait encore un peu, puis **il** fut emmener dans sa chambre. Fin du premier round. La suite au prochain épisode.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 _

Nouvelle journée. Fait chier. J'ai mal dormi. Mal au dos. Lut' grand frère. Café ? Avec un très grand plaisir. Non merci, pas de tartine. Il m'emmène en cours. Je vais me taper l'affiche. Faut dire qu'elle a la classe, c'te bagnole...

Arrivé. Des filles partout. Y a même une fille avec des cheveux ROSES. Elle s'est pris pour un chewing-gum celle-là ? Franchement, quelle idée. Quelle horreur. Elle me colle en plus la pétasse ! Calme, calme, zen. Hinata Dieu merci ! On se prend par le bras. Adieu groupie.

Hey, salut beau gosse. C'est Naruto bien sûr.

« -Salut Sasuke !

-Hn.

-Eh, vous savez quoi les gars ? Il m'a sauvé la vie !

-J'ai sauvé ton cul, nuance.

-Le cul, c'est la vie »

Comment il me sort ça celui là ?! C'est excellent ! Très bonne réplique ! Je peux pas retenir un petit rire. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il m'a mis de bonne humeur, mon petit rayon de soleil.

Et je repars. Direction les cours. Avec un sourire au lèvres. Hinata me regarde, contente. Sai aussi. La vie est belle. Les oiseaux chantent. Les cours commencent.

Oh putain de merde ! Merdeuh ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant ?! Ça avait bien commencé pourtant ! Fait chier, fait chier... Ma main tremble. Mon corps tremble. J'en ai envy. Merde. Merde. S'il te plaît bon Dieu, faîte que ça s'arrête... Dieu... BORDEL DE MERDE !

« -Sasuke ? Tu trembles ?

-Nh. »

Et voilà, Numéro 6 l'a remarqué.

« -Tu es en manque ?

-A ton avis, blaireau. »

Il me fait une tête genre « Si tu m'insulte, je t'aide pas ». Quel con. Oh putain.

« -Mmph.

-On va à l'infirmerie ?

-Y a des médocs là bas.

-Faut bien faire quelque chose.

-Nh.

-On y va, et puis on verra avec l'infirmière. »

Réponse cinglante impossible. On y va. Ça fait trop mal. J'ai besoin de quelque chose. N'importe quoi. A sniffer. A piquer. A fumer. Quelque chose.

Je veux pas. C'est pas comme si j'étais tombé dans la drogue tout seul ! C'est l'autre taré qui devrait souffrir comme ça ! Mes poignets me lancent. Mes cicatrices me lancent. J'ai mal. Je souffre.

Je ne veux plus de médocs. Plus rien. Je veux pas avoir affaire à ça. Ne m'y obliger pas. Pas encore une fois.

.

.

_Le vide dans ma tête. Total. Je viens de violer quelqu'un. J'ai envy de vomir. On me rattache. J'ai mal dans cette position, le dos collé au mur. Et mes bras sont lourd. _

_C'était un aphrodisiaque puissant qu'il m'a fait avaler. Je me dégoûte. J'ai fait ça. J'ai... violé. Merde. J'aurai pus me retenir. Ne pas le faire. Tenir tête à Zéro, le kidnappeur. _

_Oui mais si je lui avait tenu tête, il aurait fait du mal à Numéro 8. Le seul moyen de le protéger, c'est de lui obéir, à lui. A ce dégénéré. Ce monstre. C'est quoi le mieux, être violé ou être torturé ? Je sais pas. C'est flou dans ma tête. Mes plaies me lancent. Je sens mon sang couler dans mon dos. Sur mes cuisses. Mes pieds. J'ai mal._

_Zéro revient. Il a ramené le cathéter. Ça va être quoi cette fois-ci ? Héroïne ? Cocaïne ? Un truc en -ïne ? _

_Je sombre. Je sens plus rien. Héroïne coupée. Je suis partit pour un bon trip._

_._

_._

« -Laissez-moi, putain de merde !

_-_Sasuke, je doit te donner un calmant...

-Dégage salope, même pas en rêve tu me touche !

-Sasuke, ces crises sont normales, c'est ton corps qui réclame sa dose, c'est normal...

-Ta gueule ! Va te faire foutre ! »

J'arrive à me dégager de la prise de Saï. Putain d'infirmière ! Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas aller là bas !

J'ouvre la porte. Choc. Mon blondinet est là.

« -Naruto, chope le !

-De quoi ? Sasu, qu'est-ce que...

-Laisse moi passer ! »

Hop là, dans le couloir. Je cours. J'arrive derrière le bahut. Un coin isolé. Tout seul, je tremble. Ca va passer. Faut juste que attendre un peu. Inspire une deux... Expire une deux... Inspire...

« Sasuke ? »

Espèce d'idiot finit. J'ai pas envy de voir ta tête. Ça empire. J'ai mal. Vomir...

Je me lève. M'appuie sur le mur. Dégueule tout ce que j'ai.

Ça fait du bien. Mes tremblements se sont arrêtés. Alleluja.

« -Ca va mieux ?

-Nh.

-Tiens, ma bouteille d'eau et un mouchoir. »

Je les prends. Je bois. Je m'essuie.

« Merci »

Je me dégourdit les jambes.

« -Viens, on va s'installer dans un endroit tranquille.

-Nh. »

Il m'emmène dans un coin extérieur du bâtiment. Je m'assoit. Il me rejoint.

« Tu doit être fatigué. Dors »

Je pose ma tête sur mon épaule. Son odeur m'enivre. Je me sens si bien. Je dors.


End file.
